ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumi Shishido
Rumi Shishido is Onpu Segawa's VA. Born on November 6th, 1973; originating from Hiroshima, Japan. She was a mainstream pop idol for Sony Records before she left the management in 1992. Rumi has done many media based things, like being an idol, voice actor, cameraman, illustrator/artist, and an all-around media personality. Currently, she has settled to focus on her voice acting. However, she still does sing occasionally as an independent artist and for her characters. Voice Roles The following list only includes roles for Ojamajo Doremi-related media. Animation *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie'' - Onpu Segawa *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi'' - Onpu Segawa *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi: Traffic Safety'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater'' - Onpu Segawa Music *''Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru'' - Performer* *''Koe o Kikasete'' - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta'' - Performer* *''Half Point'' - Performer *''Lupinus no Komoriuta (Onpu)'' - Performer *''Tomodachi no Uta'' - Performer* *''Sora Made Jumping'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN²'' - Performer* *''Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer* *''Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!!'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Carnival!! (+2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Pirikapiri♥Lucky! (MAHO-Dō Version)'' - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (+1 Version)'' - Performer* *''Natsu no Mahō - Performer*'' *''WE CAN DO'' - Performer *''Polar Star'' - Performer *''Onpu no Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer *''Ojamajo Happy Christmas'' - Performer* *''Joy to the World'' - Performer* *''White Christmas'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN² Remix Version'' - Performer* *''DANCE! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!'' Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!!'' - Performer* *''Dokkān! Party Time!!'' - Performer* *''Soreyuke! Majo Ranger'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!!'' (-2 Version) - Performer* *''Cherry Bomb!'' - Performer *''Naisho Yo! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Suteki Mugendai'' - Performer* * - Performed as part of MAHO-Dō. Audio Drama *''MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Screen Theme and Secret Story'' - Onpu Segawa *''Onpu's Very Lo~ng Day'' - Onpu Segawa *''Onpu's Daily Class Records "Who Is the Criminal!?"'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 7: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Drama Theater - MAHO-Dou's Witch World Happy-py Tour!! - Onpu Segawa'' *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 1'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 2'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi 19 Drama CD'' - Onpu Segawa Video Games *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Maho-dou Dance Carnival!'' - Onpu Segawa *''Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Maho-dou Smile Party'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Maho-dou Eigo Festival'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Nijiiro Paradise'' - Onpu Segawa *''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou'' - Onpu Segawa Trivia *''She was a cheerleader during school'' *''Her career started when she won the "LOTTE- The CM idol is you" contest.'' *''On May 9, 2010, Rumi celebrated her 20th anniversary in the music industry with a commemorative performance that was streamed live on Ustream. Her performance set a record of having the most people view her video on the entire history of the website.'' Gallery RumiShishido.png Rumi.png|Rumi Shishido in 2004 External Links *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4775 - AnimeNewNetwork's article on Rumi Shishido. *https://myanimelist.net/people/709/Rumi_Shishido - AnimeNewNetwork's article on Rumi Shishido. *http://rumi-shishido.com - Rumi Shishido's Official Wesite *https://ameblo.jp/sundaliru/ - Rumi Shishido's Official Blog *https://twitter.com/RumiShishido - Rumi Shishido's Twitter Account *https://www.facebook.com/sundaliru/ - Rumi Shishido's Facebook Account *https://www.instagram.com/rumishishido/ - Rumi Shishido's Instagram Account Category:Staff Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life